gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Little Jacob
"Little" Jacob Hughes is a Jamaican arms and drug dealer who lives in Schottler, Broker. He is a good friend to the Bellic cousins, the main characters of the game. Jacob is second-in-command to Real Badman, and is part of the Hillside Posse. He operates from his home, and out of a pool hall called the Homebrew Cafe. Jacob plays a minor, but important role in the game, and many missions Niko has to do are almost impossible without his assistance. He turns out to be one of Niko's probable best friend throughout the game. Storyline Little Jacob meets Niko Bellic through Roman, whom he apparently befriended after being a regular fare for Roman's taxi company. Jacob and Niko work together temporarily for Real Badman, delivering drugs and eliminating rival dealers. Little Jacob eventually becomes close friends with Niko and aids him in many situations -- along with selling him discounted firearms, he warns Niko of a suspected ambush by Dimitri Rascalov, going with him as backup. Little Jacob is also friends (or at least business partners) with Elizabeta Torres and joins Niko to oversee a cocaine deal for her. The two are eventually forced to turn evidence over to the government that leads to the swift collapse of the South Bohan Drug Crew. Little Jacob later aids Niko during the murder of a supposed Russian terrorist, manning the rockets during a helicopter chase. The bond between Jacob and the Bellics is so tight that both Little Jacob and Real Badman attend Roman Bellic's wedding; following an attack on the wedding, Little Jacob aids Niko in hunting down and murdering either Jimmy Pegorino or Dimitri Rascalov (depending on how the story has unfolded) as revenge. It could be said that Jacob is Niko's truest friend in Liberty City, as he unconditionally and unhesitatingly came to Niko's aid both in this situation, and the earlier ambush by Dimitri. Personality :"You can't shake no hands when your fist is clenched, seen?" :—Little Jacob Jacob tends to be friendlier than Real Badman; despite his occupation, he retains a seemingly relaxed life, smoking marijuana throughout the day to "enlighten" himself, and listening to the Bob Marley-centric Tuff Gong Radio. However, he also seems to have an insightful side to him, such as making very observant comments regarding gang-related business. He is also known to be very loyal, standing by Niko when he was betrayed by Dimitri Rascalov, and again when Niko chased down Dimitri/Pegorino after the death of Roman/Kate. Jacob is a Rastafarian -- he praises Jah and Rasta ideals in some of his dialogue with Niko, and finds most non-Ital food and weed distasteful (ironically, his first appearance in the game is a brief cutscene outside a Burger Shot and he also likes the food in Cluckin Bell). Little Jacob speaks in Iyaric, the distinctive dialect of Rastafarians (for instance, the term 'I and I'); Because of this, it is sometimes difficult for Niko (or the common player) to understand him (playing with the subtitles may be helpful in distinguishing his words, if not interpreting them). It's apparently easy for Jacob to understand Badman's near-impenetrable Jamaican patois, so he often acts as translator when Badman and Niko share a scene. A recurring gag throughout the game is that Jacob always smokes cannabis at inopportune moments -- at one point while accompanying Niko in a helicopter chase, much to Niko's dismay. Having Jacob in one's car causes visible trails of smoke to emerge from the car windows. Special Ability When the player unlocks Little Jacob's special ability as a friend, Niko can call him and purchase several weapons at a discounted price from his car in a secluded location. The best times to call for activities are between 1pm - 4am. Jacob owns a red Virgo sedan, and inside its trunk contains the weapons for the player to purchase. He doesn't sell Rocket Launchers, Baseball Bats, or Desert Eagles, and only sells the Combat Sniper rifle, not the conventional model. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Jamaican Heat *Concrete Jungle (Boss) *Shadow (Boss) *Russian Revolution *The Snow Storm *Paper Trail *...I'll Take Her (Voice only) *Mr and Mrs Bellic (Deal & Revenge) *Out of Commission (Revenge) *A Revenger's Tragedy (Deal) (Boss) LCPD Database record Surname: Hughes First Name: "Little" Jacob Age: 26 Place of Birth: Jamaica Affiliations: Linked to West Indian criminal gangs in East Liberty City. Criminal Record: *2001 - Armed Robbery *2002 - Burglary: Illegal Entry with Criminal Intent *2006 - Possession Controlled Substance: Marijuana Notes: *AKA Little Jacob *Jamaican criminal based in East Liberty City *Believed to be part of a Marijuana and Cocaine distribution network run by Teafore Maxwell-Davies, street name - Real Badman. *Suspect in several armed robberies and hijackings. Trivia *His full name is not revealed at any point in the storyline; it can only be found in the police database. *In the Mafiya Work multiplayer mode of GTA IV, Konstantin Petrovic calls him 'Small Jacob' instead of 'Little Jacob'. *During Real Badman's random encounter, he tells Niko that Little Jacob is "catchin' up with his girl", possibly suggesting that Jacob is in a relationship. *It is unknown how he and Roman are affiliated, although it is assumed to be through his cab office, despite Jacob owning his own car. *Jacob said that he spends all money on girls or sinsemilla. *Jacob admits that he believes one day Badman will betray him due to Badman's own paranoia from smoking marijuana. *Despite the fact that he continualy smokes marijauna, he says to Niko during a friend actitvity that he is trying to quit, saying its bad for his head. External link gta4onlineguide.com - contains details on how to raise Little Jacob's like percentage es:Little Jacob Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob